nerdudefandomcom-20200215-history
The Funky Bunch
The Funky Bunch are a funky funk band formed in 19funky6 by lead funkyist and keyboardist Coolio Chris and lead guitarist Jazzy Jonny at University Coolege Funkdon (UCL). After they formed under the name Prettyneat Pectoralz, Groovy Guy joined the group as bassist and they changed their name to Starfunk. Wacky Will joined as drummer and backing vocalist, completing the lineup. Creative director ������ℍ��ℝ ℙℍ��ℂ����ℕ�� ℙℍ���� is often referred to as the fifth member by the band. The band renamed themselves "The Funky Bunch" in 19funky8, before recording and releasing three EPs: Safe Tea in 19funky8 and Bonkers & Skuzzers and The Bodacious Room in 19funky9. The Bodacious Room was their first release on a major label, after signing to Parlofunk. and this is their story!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Albums Cloud Surfing SONGS ON THE ALBUM: *Bro, chill *Dude, it's pretty cold. *Woah... what if people are like, watching us? *That's a sick fire, homie. *My favorite color, is like, yellow bro, because like it's the color of the sun, therefore it's the color of like... the universe bro... *Haha, dude, I totally just got in trouble with the law. *Bro, check me out, I'm surfing in the clouds with like this parachute thing... awesome... *WOOOOOOOAH, WE'RE GOING SOOO FAST BRO *Dude, like, when you think about it, people don't really like change, and like maybe that's a good thing, but it's like kind of scary.. *Hey bro, think about it, even though you lost your surf board, at least you didn't lose like... everything you know? A Rush of Funk to the Head *Let's talk about like, the president. *When you think about it, I sort of live in like a place. *God like, made you, so like you should be like sort of happy bro. *Woah dude, scientists are actually pretty radical... *Uh, dude, the clock broke. What time is it? *Brooooo.... the sun is pretty bright to be honest. *Dude, I never noticed before that your eyes are totally like the color of weed. *One time, I was like driving, and I totally saw a stop sign. *Hey bro, can I tell you a secret? *A Rush of Funk to the Head. *Haha, let's go to amsterdam dude. Xtreme and YOLO *Haha, what if I was like one years old, wouldn't that be crazy?! *Dude like... what if.... *One time, I was totally stoned and my shadow was like white dude. *Hey dude, the microwave broke, could you fix it? *Bro, let's talk. *Xtreme and YOLO *No dude, if you want to time travel you need to go at like the speed of sound or something.. *Dude, like, I just got a message from your ex... *Wow dude, that was low. *Dude... I'm SOOO hard right now haha. *What if one day the sea just totally came to life and just like sort of ate you, haha. *Dude everything looks pretty twisty right now, not gonna lie. *Bro, I've been waiting for so long at the airport can you hurry up? Vive la Vida Epica *WOAH DUDE I CAN SEE SO MANY COLORS RIGHT NOW *Dang dude... I just went to a funeral. That's pretty rough bro... *Uh bro, I don't know where I am.. *Haha, what if I was like 42 years old, wouldn't that be crazy?! *Shoutout to all of my Japan homies. I love you guys. *Wanna smash? *Vive la Vida Epica *Is it just me, or is that hill purple? *Dude, imagine if there was like a strawberry that was also a swing at the same time haha. *Bro.. I don't want to die. Funko Groovloto *Funko Groovloto *Ow dude, that kind of hurt. *Dude, let's go to Hawaii or something *Bro, let's watch Charlie Brown or something *My mom just kicked us out, so now it's just us versus the world bro. *Listen to my M.M.I.X.T.A.P.E. *Haha, what if like, every time you cried it was sort of like a waterfall haha *Dude, I forgot how to subtract stuff... *Woah bro, was that like an alien? *Dude what if you could meet like the princess of china? *Let's just burn our stuff for no reason bro, haha *I hope they answer my phonecall. *Homie, who cares, don't let it like, break your heart. *Haha, imagine if we were like... birds or something haha. Ghosts Are Real *I can't stop thinking of you bro. *Dude, wouldn't it be pretty cool if I was like magic? *This tattoo is pretty awesome homie. *Woah... I think I'm in love man.. *Haha, let's stay up until midnight tonight dude. *What the HELL man, why did you steal my girl? *The ocean is pretty cool. *Woah, dude, look at the stars.. *Oh. A Head Full of Funk *A Head Full of Funk *Woah, that bird looks pretty cool. *Let's sing like, hymns bro. *Dude, everything is glowing right now... *Let's go on an adventure bro... *Dang, that was pretty fun. *Kaleidoscopes are pretty zany. *I'm the only person in this army. *Bro, that day was amazing. *Woah dude, do you see those colors, they're like, totally radical, man. *Dude imagine just like going up forever... woaah...